Masumune Kyonshi Asakura
, Sōzōshin | birthday = | age = | gender =Male | height =5 ft 7in | weight =135 lbs | blood type =O- | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Soul Society, Gotei 13, Asakura Family | occupation =Warmarshal | previous occupation =4th Seated Officer | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives =(see Asakura Family) | education =Unknown | shikai =Unknown | bankai = | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Masumune "Kyonshi" Asakura (桝旨・僵屍・朝蔵, "Asakura, Masumune-Kyonshi") is a Shinigami-Sōzōshin hybrid that was once a member of the Sixth Division, serving as its fourth seat before he was dishonorably discharged for killing a fellow squad member while out on patrol in the Rukongai. He is known far and wide as Sensōgensui Masumune (戦争元帥・桝旨, "war-marshal masumune") for his actions across the Reikai. He is the main rival of Yue Nisshōkirite. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and abilities Innate Abilities Spiritual Abilities Flash Steps Master: Being very nimble on his feet, Masumune has a particular proclivity for using Hohō and his master of Shunpo is marked by his immense speed while using it. First noted while his father trained him was that he did not make a sound while using shunpo, as well as the fact that he often times would unintentionally leave afterimages while running, confusing both his father and school instructors. :Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom): Using Senka only to apprehend fugitives, Masumune is seen to be very proficient in its use, using a mix of his own swordplay and speed to pierce both the Saketsu and Hakusui to disable his target by sealing away their spiritual powers. :Utsusemi (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): Taught to him by his father who had learned it from in his youth.Masumune became quite skilled in its use, using it to play pranks while in school or to avoid fatal blows as a seated officer. High Intellect: Shown in his adaptability in combat and natural talent with kidō; Masumune has been noted for being bright beyond his years. He is able to weave together complex maneuvers in seconds as well as cover his true intent by masking his attacks. Dense Spiritual Pressure: Even as a child he has been noted to having an abnormal level of spiritual energy, this is attributed to his vast untapped potential that his adoptive father sensed and attempted to draw out. When fully expressed the air becomes heavy and the ground slightly quakes. As a seated officer this reiatsu is fully realized to being on par with other nobles such as . Following his Dangai training, he was shown being able to stun lower ranked officers with a mere glance or small spike of his pressure. In combat he is able to harden this energy similarly to that of the Arrancar's Heirro and block sword strikes with his bare hand. Hand to Hand Combatant: Zanjutsu Combatant: His principle skill is his swordplay, as he only uses his full shikai when absolutely needed. He is an ambidextrous swordsman, able to switch hands seemlessly in combat, leaving little to no openings for his opponents to exploit. Before it was noted that he held a kidō type Zanpakutō, he was a member of the Eleventh Division marking him as an advanced level swordsmen. Zanpakutō Trivia References